The Princess and the Youkai
by NaruKami
Summary: Inuyasha Crossover. What happens if our favourite blonde blue eyed princess found Sesshomarou, Lord of the Western lands? Sesshy/Serena
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applies

She crept across the bushes, tearing the seams of her pretty pink gown and muddying her dainty pink shoes. She crawled earnestly, giggling as she caught sight of her bodyguards running all over the place, and then she crept on.

The fountain was well hidden in the vast moon gardens, almost neglected because of its location, but there was always one visitor there.

Serena stared in awe at the moon goddess' statue in the fountain and at the moon she held cradled in her arms as water flowed from it. The full moon casting its reflection on the water made it glow silvery, and as Serena dipped her small hands on the clear water, the silvery glow transferred to her and she was whisked away.

She opened her eyes and let out a big smile, jumping up and down. "It worked again!" She thought, running in circles doing a little happy dance, and now that she was a little more equipped than the last time, perhaps she could stay a little longer.

Sesshoumarou was bleeding as he walked slowly, almost clumsily across the forest. His half breed of a brother had gone stronger, and it was his own fault since he had underestimated him. Sesshoumarou breathed heavily as he lay himself on a secluded spot.

"_Just a little rest…"_ he thought. With his superior healing skills, he would be healed in a day, two at the most. Then he sniffed in the air, a growl settling in his throat, ready to scare away the intruder. He tried to sit up and hissed at the sudden rush of pain, his eyes glowing red in reaction, teeth bared.

And this was the image that greeted little Serena as she had walked merely a few steps from where she landed. She halted in her tracks afraid, and then her eyes became rounded in fascination. She no longer looked at the red eyes and the bared teeth, _and though she was a little scared still_, the silvery fur fascinated her. _"Hmm, I wonder if it's as soft as it looks."_ She thought. Then she saw that it was wounded. She forced her shaky legs to move and she raised her arms in a defenseless gesture just as her teacher had taught her when approaching wounded animals.

She made soothing murmurs and flinched only once when the animal tried to lunge at her, but failed to actually hurt her.

"There, there big kitty. I can heal you." She crooned. Her hands glowed and a strange warmth was emitting from it. "Please, please let me touch you." She pleaded.

Sesshoumarou watched wary and unsure. He could still kill her in one rush if he really wished to but that would leave him defenseless later even from just the common wild animals. She looked harmless enough, although he was suspicious at the golden light emitting from her hands.

He felt a warmth on his wounds radiate, numbing away the pain taking it away slowly.

The little girl sat back exhausted. "I'm sorry, that's the best I could do." She said apologetically with a sad look. She looked at the fading moon and frowned. "I guess I have to go." Then she brightened, "I know! I'll come back tomorrow and heal you better! I'll even bring you some of Grandmama's healing brew." She said excitedly.

He just looked at her unsure, wary, but unmoving. He did not move or say anything as she ran to the forest. He can follow her scent until it was strangely…gone. Her scent was all over him though, and he figured he'd better get rid of it to ward off unwanted predators thinking he was easy prey.

Strange enough, he stayed on his spot till the next night, telling himself that he needed the rest, but deep inside he was curious of the little girl with the strange magic in her hands.

As soon as the moon rose high in the sky, he sniffed her scent and with it her fear. She was not that far away and he surmised that she must have gotten lost and some humans with evil intent were closing in on her. He could feel their sick excitement, he thought in disgust.

"Well, well what have we here…" A lizard looking man, but still human nonetheless approached her his eyes surveying her up and down.

"She would fetch a high price in the market, such a young one like her age." The fat looking one responded, both of them approaching her.

Serena looked around, her heart thumping wildly and let out a piercing scream. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, the two ugly men hand fallen on the ground, their guts turned inside out.

Her eyes widened. It was her big kitty friend. She ran over to him. "You're healed!" He did not respond and simply walked away, she persistently followed. When he sat down, she sat down too.

"Here you can have this in case you get hurt again." She offered him the package she brought with him. When he made no move to get it, she placed it on his hands. Then she noticed something…a big fluffy tail!

Curiously, she grasped it, tugged, and pulled it hard.

He growled and pulled it back, his eyes turning crimson.

Afraid, Serena backed away. She watched the tail swish. She swallowed. "Can I please touch it?" She asked in her best pleading voice. Maybe he got mad since she did not ask first and like her mother said, always say 'Please'.

"Please?" She repeated again, giving him her best puppy dog look.

His features softened and his tail settled back in place.

She touched it cautiously and seeing he was no longer angry, she rubbed it. "Wai, so soft!" She murmured in awe and continued playing.

Sesshoumarou glanced at the curious child beside him. "Why are you not afraid?" He asked curious. "I killed two people."

"Hmm?" She said thoughtfully. "I am. A little bit. But you saved my life, and those humans were mean." She said with a sniff. "Humans are disgusting." She declared. Well that's what her nanny always said.

"Aren't you a human child?"

"No! I'm a Lunarian." She said with a shake of her head. "What about you? Are you a big talking kitty?" She asked.

"_A big talking kitty?"_ Sesshoumarou told himself not to be insulted by such innocent comments. "I am Sesshoumarou."

"My name's Serena!"

She continued chattering on about nonsense things. Sesshoumarou glanced upwards. It was nearly dawn. She followed his gaze and pouted. "I have to go now." She announced and stood up.

He followed her secretly and watched fascinated as she disappeared by an insignificant puddle through a ray of white light.

_10 years later_

"Lord Sesshoumarou I bring urgent news!" His loyal subordinate Jaken ran panting, his frog like legs trembling.

"Continue."

"I hear Naraku, Lord of the Southern Lands is planning an alliance with the Moon Kingdom."

Sesshoumarou dismissed him and sat thoughtfully. What was Naraku planning?

Standard disclaimer applies. This chap is unedited. Reviews are highly encouraged!

Lol it's my exam and here I am typing away.


	2. Chapter 2

Greed. Jealousy. Betrayal

It ruined her life.

She crawled on the ground hiding from the footsteps. A familiar scene came in to mind, and wistfully, she thought about the grave difference.

"Hurry! Find Her!" The footsteps went past her.

She crept on. She had not been here for awhile, ever since she was called to assume her princess duties, which left her little time to do anything else.

The statue one the fountain was there, unmarred by the years. She touched the water, and the familiar sensation once more descended on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a dark shadow has fallen over the Moon Kingdom. Their queen was imprisoned; their heir to the throne was missing and a strange evil being was taking over their castle.

Beryl, 7th in line to the throne and also Serena's 3rd cousin sat on the throne reserved for the queen alone. She smirked as she remembered her cousin's anguished look as she was taken away towards the dungeons.

"_I will have what is due to me." _She vowed vehemently. Her grandmother was supposed to be the queen and the throne should have been hers to inherit. _"That damn old hag not thinking about anything…marrying a lowly human!" _She thought in disgust. But now those pure high hand Lunarians would now have to bow to her.

"Lady Beryl—" her own personal handpicked general reported.

"Ahem"

"Uh, Queen Beryl, we cannot find Princess Serena. It's as if she has vanished." The general reported on.

"I don't care if she disappears completely, but we need that crystal!" She lashed out. "Are you sure the queen gave it to her?"

"Positive." The general confirmed.

The doors to the throne room opened wide. "Beryl, I've given you your kingdom. Now where is the crystal that you promised me?" Naraku asked narrowing his eyes. Behind him, his

"Patience. We'll find her soon." Beryl promised.

* * *

The forest was no longer as thick as she remembered it and after just walking for a few minutes, she found herself facing the clearing of a village. She walked hesitantly trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She was still wary with humans despite favorable trade relations they have had and she was still unwary on how to approach them.

"Um, Excuse me," She said softly approaching a farmer tending his field. The farmer stopped what he was doing and turned towards her.

"Do you know someone named Inuyasha?" She asked hopefully.

The farmer dropped his plow and ran towards the villages. "SPY! SPY!"

In less than 15 seconds, Serena was surrounded. The tied her hands and carried her like she was a sack of rice over their shoulders.

"Hey, Let me go!" Serena protested, her cheeks flaming with humiliation. This was no way a princess was treated. She thought with indignation. Her protests fell on deaf ears so she was forced to fume in silent outrage as they carried her off to who knows where.

**knock. knock**

Sesshoumaru looked up and nodded for the persons to enter.

"My lord, we found a spy roaming the borders of your land. We believe your brother sent her." The soldier said bowing.

Though his face remained impassive, he was inwardly surprised. A spy was not his brother's style.

"Ah, your brother sent a _female_ spy." The solider continued hastily. He gave a nod towards the other guard outside signaling for the spy to be brought in.

They dropped her unceremoniously without thought on the floor. She made a soft thud as her unaccustomed derriere made contact with concrete ground.

Her eyes stayed on the ground, her heart thumping fast, afraid of the one who would decide her fate. _Rule No. 1 Serena, in the face of enemies, never show that you're afraid._ Her mentor and friend's voice came back at her. She finally mustered enough courage to look up.

That fur… that voice…it couldn't be! But it makes perfect sense… She stared into amber eyes that always fascinated her as a child. His name, she had practiced many times to get it right, and he had been indulgent letting her call him Sesshy-chan. And it was that name that breathed into her lips into a gasp.

"Sesshy!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a hard look. "Who are you?"

Blonde hair. Blue eyes. He remembered a familiar face only that was face had been that of a child, with chubby cheeks and innocent eyes. This face was that of a woman

Before she even spoke, he already remembered, though his mind only said it in a whisper._Serena._

"I'm Serena." She said, wounded that he did not remember.

He gave a nod in recognition. "Release her." He commanded.

The ropes were instantly cut. As soon as she was free, she ran to him and gave him a hug burying her head on his fur with a sob.

His soldiers stood frozen in shock gaping and then they sprang into action prying the woman from their lord and subduing her again.

"Release her!." Sesshoumaru snapped annoyed that they acted without orders. A familiar scene replayed itself on his head.

* * *

_She ran to him crying unafraid full of innocence. This was the first time that he saw her cry and he was curious of the unending dam of tears that seemed to be welled up inside her. She later blubbered on what happened. "Her mama spanked her", sniffles,. "Coz she wouldn't eat any vegetables." She then made gagging sounds to stress her point. _

Serena's sniffles brought him back to the present. She looked drained

Sesshoumaru's eys glowed red as he glared at his soldiers. "Don't touch her again." He warned softly. "She is no ordinary woman. She is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom."

Standard disclaimer applies.

Yes, Serena was 7 when they met.

Reviews are highly encouraged!!!


End file.
